Where I Belong
by Vet-Ka
Summary: What if Alina didn't believe Baghra? (Events take place after chapter 15 of Shadow and Bone.) a lot of Alarkling/Darklina:)
1. Chapter 1

**1) Hi. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy it.**

**2) I'm not a native english speaker, so I'm really sorry if I made terrible mistakes. I did my best.;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_I was starting to shake. «Please stop.» (c) Shadow and Bone_

And I ran.

Away from Baghra, from the Little Palace, from the Grishas. Away from all my doubts and fears. I stopped near the lake and a scream escaped me.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but I was freezing in my thin silk dress. I touched the golden charm with Darkling's symbol, hoping to get an answer there. But I knew, that there was only one place where I can get my answers, so I headed back to the Little Palace. I crossed the domed room and stopped right in font of the carved doors with Darkling's symbol. When I opened the door I saw the hallway that I crossed once with Ivan and the door of the war room.

I took a deep breath and pushed it.

Everybody who was standing around the table raised their head and looked at me. I looked directly at the Darkling, trying to hold his gaze. I could see concern on his face.

«You can all leave. We will finish tomorrow.»

They bowed and moved towards the door. As the door closed behind me and we were left alone the air became so tense, that I couldn't breath.

Since I was the one who came, he was expecting me to say something. I opened my mouth, but the words didn't come out.

«Something happened?», he asked in his usual tone. No anger, no annoyance.

I just nodded.

«Will you tell me what is it?»

I bit my lip. But before I said anything he continued.

«Is it about what happened earlier? If so, I apologize. I shouldn't have crossed the line.»

I realized what he was talking about and my skin began to burn with pleasure. I blushed, but answered. «No! It's not about that.»

He sighed with what looked to me like relief. «Then what? The tracker? He was here. Did you see him?» He tensed again, as if afraid of what I might say.

«Yes, I saw him and no, it's not about him.»

«Then what is it, Alina?»

That was strange. He had two explanations of my behavior and both were wrong. Now he was more at ease and the only thing I could see on his face was curiosity. Did it really bother him that he crossed the line? Did he care about me and Mal? Was he jealous? _Don't be stupid, Alina!_

Was Baghra lying to me?

«Why you didn't tell me that Baghra is your mother?»

The surprise on his face quickly changed to suspicion. «That's why you came here? To ask about my mother?»

I couldn't stand it anymore. The words spilled from me, telling him everything that happen, everything that Baghra told me. When I finished he studied me for a couple of seconds and asked. «After she told you all that, did she also tell you to come here and ask me if it's true or not?»

«No. She told me to run away.»

«But you didn't.»

«I didn't.»

After a long pause he finally said, «Thank you.»

The shock on my face must have been remarkable and he smiled.

«Come with me, Alina.»

He turned around and walked towards the door, that lead to his private quarters. I was exited and scared at the same time to enter there. But my legs moved forward until I stood right besides him. He opened the door and gestured me to come in.

The room was bigger then mine. There was a big bed in the center, a small table near the window and lot of shelves with books.

«Please sit down.» He lead me to the fireplace, where I sat on the big and comfortable sofa. He sat next to me, but kept his distance.

After staring into the fire for what seems like forever he finally spoke.

«Yes, I did lie to you Alina.»

I just looked at him.

«I told you that it was my great-great-great-grand father who created the Fold. That's not true. It was my father who did it.»

I remembered the shame in his voice, when he was telling me about the creation of the Fold. Now I understood. «Why you didn't tell me that from the beginning?»

«I didn't want you to be scared of me. You were already freaked out after I did the Cut.»

I blushed and turned away.

«The problem is,» he continued «that my mother believes that he is still there, in the Fold.»

«She wants to save him?»

He laughed. «No. She doesn't want me to die.»

«Die? You can't die!»

«Really? I know some people believe that I'm not human, but I am. That means I can die. I didn't know you think of me like that…»

Despite his accusation there was a small smile playing on his lips. «I don't think that you are not human…» I said and blushed even more. _Stop blushing, Alina! _

I cleared my throat. «So…Baghra thinks he's going to kill you?»

«She thinks he will persuade me to help him destroy Ravka.»

It was the last thing I expected to hear. «What? But you are not…»

«I am the Darkling» he interrupted. «I have the same darkness inside. I was born like this. The only difference is, that I didn't let it consume me… Yet.»

_Yet?_ When I didn't say anything he continued. «What do you know about the Darklings? Do you know how they appear?»

I shook my head.

«Darkling are not like Grishas. People without any power can have a child with Grisha's power. To have the Darkling's power the father must be the Darkling.» He emphasized the word _father_. «It doesn't matter who is the mother.»

«But you mother…»

«Yes. She has the same power like my father. That is why I am, as you have said when we first met, the strongest Darkling in generations. But my power comes from darkness. The legends say that all the Darklings that ever existed died because the darkness consumed them.»

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and stared at the fire. Too much information in a such a short time. I was not ready to make conclusions yet, but the only thing I knew for sure was that Baghra was wrong. He wasn't the Black Heretic.

«Are you afraid of me now?», he asked quietly.

Should I be?

«No, I'm not.» And with that words I gathered all my courage and moved closer. And when our lips touched, the felling of power and strength filled me again.

He was kissing me softly, but I could feel that he wanted more. I could feel his desire beneath. I moved and sat in his lap. His lips moved down my neck and a small moan escaped me. He put his hands on my hips and slowly pushed me away.

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

«You had a difficult day. I think it would be better if you go and rest» he said, looking straight into my eyes. «Tomorrow after the breakfast we will go to talk with Baghra together.»

«Okay.» I said and he kissed the word from my lips.

I stood up from his lap and went towards the door. Once there, I turned around and looked at him.

«Good night.»

«Good night, Alina»


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

That night I dreamed about the Shadow Fold, about Mal and Baghra. And I dreamed about the Darkling. I still could feel his breath on my neck, his hands on my hips. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face, removing traces of his kisses. _Pull yourself together, Alina! _

When I put on my blue _kefta,_ Genya's voice in my head said, «You looked better in black.» And this time I couldn't argue with her.

The domed room was full of people talking about yesterday's fete. After Maria and Nadia understood that they won't get anything from me except _yes_ and _no_, they left me with my food. I was moving the reminders around my plate, when the room became quite. I felt his eyes on me and, to my surprise, relaxed for the first time since I woke up.

The Darkling approached our table and said, «Alina, come with me.»

I murmured «See you late» and followed him.

We walked in silence until we reached the lake.

«Did you sleep well?» he finally asked.

«Yeah… And you?»

He laughed and flashes of my dream appeared I'm my mind. «You are a terrible liar.»

I didn't try to deny it. «I know.»

Once we were in front of Baghra's door he looked at me and asked, «Ready?»

Without waiting for my answer he pushed the door and went inside. I took a deep breath and followed.

Baghra looked up from her teacup with a frown and murmured «Foolish girl!»

«Good morning» said the Darkling ignoring her.

«Morning» I mumbled.

Baghra stared at us in silence and the Darkling finally said, «You shouldn't have done it. If you have any problems with my plans for the future you can discuss them with me. There was no reason to drag Alina into it. Especially by telling lies.»

«Lies? Who's talking! How many lies did you tell her? You just want her to be on your side when the war starts!» she snapped.

«The war?» I asked and they both looked at me.

«When she says war» the Darkling explained «she means the war that my father plans to start.» He turned and looked at Baghra «but he won't. Because he is dead.»

«Ha! Foolish boy» she snorted and looked at me. «Let me explain it to you, girl. Our power is part of us. It can't exist separately for a long time. You saw him doing _boom!_» she clapped her hands. «and everything goes dark?»

I nodded.

«What do you think will happen if he leaves the room? Do you think the darkness will stay there forever?»

I never thought about this before. Instead of answering, I looked at the Darkling.

«Don't look at him! Look at me» Baghra shouted and I flinched.

«Don't shout at her» the Darkling said quietly. «If I leave the room, Alina, the darkness will disappear in a few minutes.»

«The power needs the sourсe» interrupted Baghra. «No source, no power.»

«Her point is» said the Darkling and I could see that he was running out of patience, «that the Fold has a source. But it's not my father. Until now it was impossible to find the source, but with your help we can do it.»

«Your ambitions are gonna get all of us into trouble!» Baghra snapped at him. «What do you think, girl?»

«I don't mind trouble.» I said quietly trying to hold her gaze.

«I'm glad that we have an agreement» the Darkling smiled.

Baghra was about to say something, but he put up his hand and said, «Enough!» in such a cold voice, that the tension in the room became almost unbearable. «I don't have time to discuss it. You will continue your lessons like before.»

He looked at me «Do you have more questions, Alina?»

I had millions._ What happened between you and Baghra that made your relationship so tense? Is it related to your father? Are you just using me? _

But all I said was «No.»

«Good. I'll see you later then» and with that words he left the hut.

I didn't dare to look at Baghra until she finally said, «All this is a big mistake.»

«Don't you think he is old enough to make his own mistakes?» I was getting tired of this discussion.

«I don't mind him making mistakes, but some mistakes can lead to death or even worse then death! Do you want him dead, girl? Do you?» she almost shouted the last words.

«No…» I whispered.

«Good» she said. «Now let's work.»

This time she made me work on something different.

She wanted me to be able to make my light hot like burning sun and after one hour of struggling I finally managed to set a tree on fire. Another thing she wanted from me was to do like the Darkling, to learn how to separate my power and leave the light in the room. But every time I closed the door of the hut, I heard Baghra's annoyed voice.

Finally she let me go and I went back to the Little Palace, where I bumped into Genya.

«Hey!» she greeted me «Where have you been? I was told that you left with the Darkling. Is everything okay?»

«Yeah, I'm fine. We went to talk with Baghra about… my progress. And then I just stayed there.»

Finally the realization of all that happened filled me and I felt so tired, that I decided against going to the domed hall for lunch.

«Would you like to have lunch with me in my room?» I asked Genya.

«Sure, why not» she beamed, «there were some things I wanted to tell you anyway.»

Genya ordered food and began to tell me about latest gossips that appeared after the fete. I didn't really listen to her.

I was thinking about Mal. I didn't want to admit that I lost him forever. Part of him was in still my heart, but the feeling of love that I had for so many years had disappeared completely. Maybe that wasn't love after all. What did I know about love? I was still a child.

I was thinking about the Darkling. Even though I decided to trust him, I felt that he wasn't completely honest with me. Did I do the right thing? Or I was so blinded by my desire to belong somewhere, that I made the biggest mistake of my life?

«And guess what!» Genya said suddenly. «I danced with David!»

«Oh… That's nice» I said, but my voice gave me away.

«What's bothering you?» she asked concerned.

Genya was treating me like a friend, telling me her problems and ready to listen to mines. I never had a real friend, but I new that I wasn't behaving like one. One part of me wanted to tell her about the kiss with the Darkling, but another part still remembered her warning. No, I couldn't tell her about us. _Fist of all, Alina, because there is no us! There is just you with you foolish feelings and there is him._

So I decided to talk about something else that bothered me.

«I saw Mal yesterday…Remember the tracker I told you about?» I told her.

«Oh really?» she said surprised. «And how did the happy reunion go?»

«Well, he saw me on the stage with the Darkling…»

«That was amazing, by the way!»

«Yeah, but he didn't think the same. He was… I don't know. Annoyed and angry.»

«He was just jealous. And who wouldn't be? I mean, it's the Darkling we are talking about» she winked. «Well, serves him right. He had his chance and he lost it.»

«But I don't have anybody else.»

«Correction! You didn't have anybody. Now you do. You have me, first of all, and the Grishas. We are your family now. You just need I little bit more time to adjust.»

I sighed.

«Talking about adjusting! In a few weeks there's going to be a fair nearby. I was thinking that we can go together, have fun. And you will take your mind off all the problems.»

«Genya, you know I'm not allowed to leave the Palace.»

«Yeah, but this kind of fair is a must-see. People from all around the world gonna be there. War is war, but business is business. So I thought, if you convince the Darkling to let you go…. With the guards of course.»

«Convince? How do you see me doing that?»

«Well, Botkin is happy with you. So if you work hard and Baghra thinks the same… I mean, you are probably the strongest Grisha after the Darkling himself! You can protect yourself if something happens.»

I laughed, «I don't know why people think of me like this. All I can do is be a lamp.»

«Well, I think it's because there are many legends about the Sun Summoner. You should look it up in the library.»

«Please, Genya. You were the only one here who treated me like a normal person. Don't change and I'll try to do my best with Baghra and Botkin.»

«Agreed» she said with a smile.

I smiled back and Mal's question came back to my mind. _«Are you happy here, Alina?» he said._

I will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Every day was more or less the same: Baghra, Botkin, library. But I could feel that I was getting stronger. As if one more barrier, that separated me from my power, was removed.

One day I was practicing near the lake with Baghra, when the Darkling, who I haven't seen for a few days, approached us.

«You are doing much better» he said.

«Maybe» I admitted, «but how can I know that I'm ready to face the Shadow Fold?»

«You'll know it when you get there» he shrugged. Then he looked at me with a teasing smile and asked «What do you want? Travel to the Fold to practice?»

«That's not a bad idea» said Baghra. I almost forgot that she was still there.

«That's a terrible idea» he said.

And then suddenly a thought appeared in my mind. I gathered all my courage and looked at the Darkling.

«You told me once, that even you don't have enough power to face the Fold. So how about I practice with you? I mean, if I can't handle you, I definitely can't face the Fold.»

For the first time I saw Baghra smile. «That's a great idea» she said. «I'm starting to like you, girl.»

The Darkling's face, however, wasn't very happy as he said, «No.»

«What's wrong?» said Baghra, «Are you afraid she's gonna beat you in front of everybody?»

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

«I just don't want Alina to get hurt.»

«She might surprise you, boy!»

He sighed and looked at me «Are you sure?»

Of course I wasn't sure. But I nodded.

A small smile appeared on his lips and he said, «Fine. Lets give it a try.»

He went over to the group of Grishas that were standing near the lakeside. After talking with them he came back with a man I didn't know, but by the color of his _kefta _I could see that he was a Healer. I tensed immediately. If the Darkling wanted a Healer to be nearby, there was a big change that somebody might get hurt. _Somebody? Be realistic, Alina. Its gonna be you._

«Listen, girl» said Baghra. «Put all you strength in it, but don't just block him. You have to attack.»

The Darkling stopped some distance in front of me. I saw that everybody who was outside forgot whatever they were doing and was looking at us.

«Ladies first» the Darkling said with a smile.

I concentrated and a ray of light shot in the direction of the Darkling. For a moment I thought it would hit him, but he raised his hand and the light stopped, hitting the dark smoke that was coming from his hand. And then I felt that he was pushing me back. I tried to resist, but it was impossible. The cloud of darkness was moving towards me. Just when I thought everything was over, Baghra voice said in my head _«You have to attack»._ I gathered all my strength and my light shone brighter then ever.

The black cloud stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I heard the rumbling noise and the darkness surrounded me. It went through me and I screamed. I knew that my eyes were open, but everything was black. The pain was tearing me apart. I could feel it in every cell of my body. I was dying.

«Alina!» somebody shouted.

I felt a warm hand on my forehead and the pain began to disappear, but the darkness was still there.

«I stopped her pain, but she must push the darkness out of her body!» said another voice.

«Alina, did you hear that?» I heard the Darkling's voice. _Why he was so far away?_ «Come on, I know you can do it. Fight it.»

Fight? The darkness was telling me to relax, to give up. I knew that if I did it, there wouldn't be any problems. I would be happy and safe. But something very wrong was about that happiness. It was too quiet.

I concentrated and summoned the light.

Suddenly I could see again. I was lying on the grass surrounded by people.

Once the Healer removed his hand from my forehead, the Darkling asked me, «Do you feel any pain?»

«No. I'm fine» I said and tried to sit down. This movement made me dizzy and I would have fallen back on the grass, had the Darkling not supported me.

I saw two Healers approaching us with the stretcher. He lifted me carefully into it and stood up.

«I don't want to go to the infirmary» I said grabbing his hand. «Please.»

«Fine» he looked at the Healers. «Take her to the room.»

* * *

I stayed the whole day in my bed. Healers came to see me so many times, that I lost count. I didn't even bother to lock the door. They gave me to drink something sour, touched my head and brought me food. At some point I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up the room was dark. I went to look outside of the window and saw a couple of Grishas coming back from the _banya._ It was late and I had to sleep, but I felt perfect and full of energy. So I decided to take a look at the book the Apparat gave me. I was finishing the chapter about _Sankt Petyr,_ when I heard the knock on the door.

«Oh please, not again.» I said annoyed. I didn't need more healers. «Come in.»

The door opened and I saw the Darkling. «Did I come at the wrong time?» he said. He must have heard me.

«No! Sorry, I thought it was the Healer again» I blushed.

He entered and closed the door behind him. Suddenly I felt very embarrassed. I was sitting in my bed, alone with the Darkling in the barely lit room and the only thing that I was wearing was my cotton nightgown.

«How do you feel, Alina?» he asked.

«Much better.»

He came closer and looked at the bed «May I?»

I nodded and he sat on the edge.

«The Lives of Saints?» he raised an eyebrow.

«The Apparat gave it to me.» I moved the book away from my lap.

«I'm sorry for what happened today» he began and I saw regret in his eyes.

«No, you shouldn't be» I looked down. «You expected me to be stronger. But the reality is different. You probably didn't even use half of your power, right?»

«Right. I didn't» he admitted.

«Did it ever occur to you that I might be one of your rare mistakes and you are just wasting you time on me?»

He laughed, but his expression turned serious as he said, «Alina, all Grishas come here when they are five or six years old. They have a lot of time to practice, to understand their power. You, on the other hand, have been building barriers between your power and yourself.»

«I know, but I have now idea how to remove them» I sighed.

«Don't be afraid of your power. Accept who you are» he said. «You are the most powerful Grisha I ever met. You even managed to hide your power when you were tested.»

I laughed and looked at him. «Sometimes I wish I didn't do it.»

«Well, it depends how you look at it» he said. There was something in his eyes I couldn't read. «But I think it was meant to be that way.»

«What about the stag? You told me the other day that your men almost found it.» As I said it, I remembered what he was doing while telling me that. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

«Yes, but then the stag crossed the border with Fjerda again. It's to dangerous to look for it in the enemy's territory» he said and touched my cheek. «I guess we just have to wait.»

I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I was too scared to make the first move. He must have seen it in my eyes, because the next second he was kissing me. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and pushed him closer. His power rushed through me and I knew I was lost.

I fell back on the bed dragging him with me. He kissed my face, my neck and then moved to my collarbone. He removed my blanket and traced my torso with his hand, making my body shiver.

«Alina,» he whispered in my ear «if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop.»

«Then don't stop» I said quietly and looked him in the eyes.

Mentally I said goodbye to the innocent girl I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

In the morning I didn't need to open my eyes to feel that I was alone in the room. His absence left me empty and cold. But I was stupid to expect something else. In my head I heard warnings that Ana Kuya often gave us about men and stupid girls. I told that voice to shut up. Maybe he didn't love me, but he liked me. He cared about me. Cared enough to ask me if I wanted it, if I wanted him.

The events of the last night were like a dream. Maybe it was a dream?

I opened my eyes and sighed. The bed sheets on the other side held the evidence that it wasn't.

Just when I was about to get up, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to explain to the Healer or whoever it was, that I was naked? But the person on the other side opened the door without waiting for my reply and I saw him.

The Darkling was dressed in traveling clothes and a small smile was playing on his lips.

«Good morning» he said, approaching me.

«Morning» I clutched the blanked and moved it up to my chin covering all the exposed parts of my body. I was embarrassed and scared, but I couldn't take my eyes of him. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid of what he might say.

As if sensing all my fears he sat on the bed and kissed me. I let go of the blanket and he wrapped his arm around my naked body. At that moment all my fears disappeared.

«How do you feel?» he finally asked.

I remembered that it was a complete surprise for him last night that I've never been with a man before, but he didn't make any comment about it. The memories of his gentle touches came to my mind and my body filled with heat and desire.

«Perfect.» I said and he smiled against my lips.

«I must leave to the North. There are some problems the King wants me to attend personally. It will take a few days» he traced his lips against my jawline and whispered, «Will you survive here without me?»

«I will try.» I managed to answer, wrapping my arms around him.

He kissed me for the last time and left.

* * *

Days went by and I continued with my classes. One day I was coming back from an incredibly hard training with Botkin when I saw the Darkling's coach standing in front of the entrance. My heart began to beat faster and I had to control myself in order not to run to see him.

However, when I approached I heard him talking with a woman. He laughed and inside I felt something that made me stop. I felt jealous before, when Mal was hanging out with different girls, but this was something different. It was a mix of anger and jealousy that I couldn't explain. My power was radiating through me and I knew that I could cut this woman in half.

I took a deep breath trying to control my feelings. _She might be as old as Baghra_, I told myself.

_He doesn't belong to you_, said another voice in my head.

I decided against facing him right now and went towards the door. Just when I was about to enter I heard the Darkling calling me.

«Alina!»

I turned around and said, «Good afternoon» with an indifferent voice. He was surprised by my tone, but hid it fast.

Of course the woman that was with him didn't look like Baghra. She was young and beautiful. Moreover, I could see that she was different from the others Grishas. She had power in her look and posture that others didn't. She was as close to be the Darkling's equal as a Grisha can be.

«Well, well» said the woman. «This is the famous Sun Summoner? You don't look like somebody who can save the wold.»

«You don't look like somebody who can judge» I retorted before thinking, but I relaxed when I saw the Darkling smile. That meant I wasn't in trouble. Yet.

«Alina, this is Amanda» he said, probably feeling that our dialog wasn't going very well. «She is the Head of Summoners.»

What was I supposed to make out of that? That she was in charge of me? No way. But still, I smiled and said. «Nice to meet you.»

At that moment Ivan approached us and began to talk with Amanda and the Darkling, so I used this moment to escape and quickly headed for the door.

The next few hours that I had before the dinner I tried to get rid of the jealousy and anger that was boiling inside me. I lay on the bed removing images of Amanda and the Darkling from my mind. When I finally succeeded the only thing a felt was hunger. I was starving.

As I approached the domed room I felt from the corridor that something was different. There was no noise that normally filled the room. Once I entered I saw the reason for such a quiet dinner. The Darkling was sitting at his table and talking with Amanda.

It annoyed me that I wouldn't be able to have a peaceful and relaxing dinner, but the other part of me was relived. At least they didn't dine in his private quarters. I saw a free place next to Nadia and went there without looking at the Darkling, but I could feel his eyes on me.

«Good evening. Why so quiet?» I said innocently. Since my arrival to the Little Palace, I've never seen the Darkling eating in the domed room. I had no idea if he was the cause of the silence or if it was Amanda.

«Don't you see?» whispered Nadia.

«The Darkling?»

«No. Amanda.» interfered Maria.

Without waiting for further questions and eager to gossip Nadia said, «The Head of Summoners. Don't you see the difference in her _kefta_? It's not completely blue, like ours. She has small black details.»

«Well, of course you didn't notice, since you were dressed in all black not so long ago.» Maria addressed me.

At that moment, for the first time, I regretted saying _no_ to the Darkling's offer of black _kefta._ But it was too late now.

«Together with the Head of Corporalki, who is a really creepy guy, and the Head of Materialki she is the most powerful and important Grisha after the Darkling» Nadia said.

They continued talking about Amanda for a while and then changed the topic. They didn't say anything negative about her, like they always did about others. I was the only one here hating Amanda. When I finally finished and stood up I dared to look at the Darkling's table, but nobody was there.

Next day I tried to occupy my time with books and trainings in order to keep my mind off the Darkling. When during an afternoon session with Baghra I blew up a tree, instead of putting in on fire, she gave me a concerned look.

«Are you okay, girl?» she asked.

«Yes, fine. I just can't concentrate today.»

«Really? It seems to me that you concentrated of something to hard». She looked right through me and for a moment I thought that she knew everything I felt. But then her eyes shifted on something behind me and the feeling disappeared.

I turned around and saw the Darkling.

«Good afternoon, Alina. Would you like to practice with me one more time?» he asked with a teasing smile.

I heard the double meaning in his question and I did my best to stop my cheeks from blushing.

«Sure. Why not?»

«We don't have a Healer nearby, but I think we won't need his help» he said and looked at Baghra. «Tell me when to stop.»

He didn't wait for her reply. He didn't give me a warning. The next second the wave of darkness was heading towards me. I used my power to stop it and pushed it away. Then I heard the familiar sound of thunder and braced myself for the darkness and pain. With the corner of my eyes I saw Amanda standing near the lake looking at me, with a smirk on her face.

I felt the same rush of power that I had yesterday morning. I didn't try to control it this time. I heard a sound of breaking glass around me, but I had no idea what it was. My ray of light became brighter and sharper and the cloud of darkness moved away. However the light didn't go towards the Darkling. It began to intertwine with his darkness and they both headed up to the sky.

I heard Baghra shouting, «Stop! Stop it right now both of you.»

I was grateful for that, because one more minute and I would've collapsed on the ground powerless.

The moment we stopped I couldn't breath. I bend down and put my hands on my knees. After my breathing became more steady I looked up and the first person I saw was Amanda. She was still standing near the lake, but the smirk was replaced with something what looked like fear. Baghra, on the other hand, had concern in her eyes. I look at the Darkling and caught a glimpse of surprise in his eyes, before he could compose his face and look as if nothing extraordinary had happened,

«Now that was impressing» he said approaching me.

«Humph» said Baghra looking up.

I followed her gaze and saw an unnaturally black cloud above us that had a few areas of shimmering light. «What happened?» I asked.

«You tell me what happened» she replied. «What did you feel?»

«I don't know…» I hesitated. «Everything was normal and then I heard the glass shattering.»

«What did you think about at that moment?» she continued questioning me. «Did you…»

«That's enough» the Darkling stopped her interrogation. «Don't you see that she can barely stand.»

Baghra signed with irritation, but didn't argue with him. «Go and rest. You look like you gonna pass out» she said.

I nodded and turned around. After I made a few steps my body swayed, but the Darkling was right next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder to steady me and said, «I'll walk with you.»

We walked together without saying a word to each other until we reached my door. I looked at him without meeting his eyes and said, «Thank you.»

He looked around and then lowered his mouth to mine. I gasped with surprise, but my treacherous body was already leaning into him. I was still dizzy from the training and the kiss made my body even weaker. The Darkling stepped forward and I was pressed between the door and his body.

«I don't know what negative emotion was the reason for your outburst of power, but I hope it's not because of me» he whispered against my lips.

He moved away a little bit to see my reaction and was waiting for my reply, but I didn't know what to tell him. Technically, it wasn't him. It was Amanda. Moreover, he was here kissing me, instead of hanging out with her. I realized how stupid I was with my childish jealousy and blushed.

He chuckled and said, «There is no reason for you to be jealous.»

I blushed even more.

«I have to go» he continued and opened my door. «See you later.»

I went inside without saying a word and dropped on the bed. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I didn't have time to think about the strange dark cloud, about my power or the Darkling, because the next second I fell asleep.


End file.
